


Breddy短篇集

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: 把一些文章搬來整理，EBE偏EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 16





	1. BAE

**Author's Note:**

> 《BAE》
> 
> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *2019年入坑後的資料收集小結  
> *十分擅自設定的心路歷程/可能與事實不符*Breddy朦朧清水向，或是根本沒什麼  
> *20191115

Brett認為動機(motivation)只是一瞬間的事，想要長久維持熱情的方式唯有紀律。

所以就算熬夜得再晚，第二天他一樣會在上午九點起床。所以他樂於給自己設下許多限制，例如練習時就開始背譜，例如獨奏時絕對不看譜。

他總是覺得自己很矛盾，明明那麼需要規則的制約，卻認為要活在當下，想做的應該馬上去做。

或許活在當下也是他給自己建立的規則? Brett搔搔下巴，靠著椅背向後伸了個懶腰。

他現在正在規劃下個年度巡迴的大綱，其實大致上要做什麼已經決定得差不多了，剩下就是跟Eddy確認順序，然後再決定細節。

對了，Eddy...Eddy又遲到了。

昨天討論到深夜，他們決定今天一定要把內容的順序排好，於是約好10點在咖啡店見面。

讓Brett喝杯最喜歡的咖啡可以讓事情進行得更順利。Eddy因為想睡而更加黏糊的英文還讓Jenny問了好幾次Eddy你到底在說什麼啊?

Eddy遲到已經是一種習慣了，順便加上忘東忘西的老毛病? 堅持的部分和Brett完全相反，但又會突然蹦出一個讓人眼睛一亮的新點子。

Eddy喜歡的東西和他完全不同，喜歡他永遠搞不清楚誰是誰的KPOP歌手，喜歡日本動畫，喜歡看不同的Youtuber(有次他居然在看美妝Vlog，經常一起被分享心得的Brett已經分得出誰是JeffreeStar誰是Manny Gutierrez了，Gosh!)

但他們又是相似的，追求著同一個目標同一個夢想。一起參加樂團，各自進行各種徵選與競賽。還有他們都熱愛練習....對！**PRACTICE！**這是每個小提琴家應該牢記的信條，也變成他們頻道上獨一無二的口號。

當初他們是怎麼決定往這條路走呢?

要是想成為專業的演奏家，他和Eddy已經成功了一半。順利進入知名樂團，至少有穩定收入而不是過著不知道明天在哪裡的生活。

Eddy和他不同，是抱著更大的決心放棄家人強烈希望達成的職業，反而選擇小提琴家這條路。倒不是在選擇職業上他就完全沒有任何阻力或煩惱，只是和Eddy相比他更加自由吧。

Brett喜歡策劃，喜歡"創作"出來一個全新的東西，喜歡把自己的想法實現。既然沒辦法成為一個完全的創作型小提琴藝術家，至少他可以在其他地方發揮自己的興趣。

新T恤的設計、海報宣傳的設計、場地的選擇規劃和溝通、一場演出的工作分配、找到某項作業最適合的人選，甚至鋼琴伴奏都是由他挑選的。各種瑣碎的麻煩事情總是在意想不到的地方出現。但Brett發現他似乎蠻享受這種處理問題的過程，因為他知道最終得到的一定是最美好的回報。

當他們玩樂性質的錄一些作品放在網路上，得到的迴響雖然稀少但十分令人興奮。

要做嗎?做吧!

"...未知令人害怕，但把握住自己擁有的，然後往自己想去的方向走不是更酷嗎?"

某天清晨Eddy在半夢半醒間，翻過身對身旁蜷縮在被單裡思考一夜無法入眠的Brett這麼說著。

Brett搞不清楚他在說夢話還是清醒著，只能發出疑問的回應。

"Hmm?"

"Bro，我是說，我決定離開昆士蘭樂團了。"

"Are you sure?" Brett覺得Eddy應該是在說夢話，他甚至還沒跟Eddy討論過這個想法──

Hey Eddy，要不然我們專心來做這件事吧？我跟你，一起完成這個挑戰?

"我都跟媽媽報備過了，你沒聽到她那個時候的反應，尖叫聲讓我快聾了!"

"等一下Eddy，你是跟阿姨...說了什麼?" Brett覺得他思緒混亂的腦袋瞬間清醒了。

"我說我不在樂團工作了，我要跟Brett一起創業！"

"What the hel....."

"你知道她說什麼嗎?她開始念以前花那麼多錢讓我學音樂不是要讓我把音樂當工作，是希望培養一種興趣、開發我的腦力，讓我以後當了醫生後可以賺更多來補貼那個時候的花費，然後我這個背骨仔不聽大人的話只做自己想做的事，現在居然連工作都不要了只想玩，我怎麼會生一個這麼沒定性的兒子......"

".....什麼是背骨仔?"

"不知道，我只是記下那個發音，媽媽講太多次了。"

"....Anyway...."

兩人突然安靜下來，Brett看著天花板，因為沒戴眼鏡只看到模糊的燈泡影子，身旁Eddy的呼吸很輕，好像幾乎要停下來了。一起相處將近10年，Brett知道這是他緊張時候的壞習慣，忍不住想憋氣但最後會因為吸不到空氣反而會開始喘氣。

果然，Eddy開始用嘴巴呼吸了。

"哈哈哈哈!!!!"Brett忍不住大笑

"幹什麼啊你?"Eddy從來不知道他自己這個習慣，只覺得Brett又開始發瘋了。

"Dude,我們沒討論過這件事，我是說，你是怎麼知道..."

"其實我早就想跟你說了"  
"其實我早就想跟你說了"

他們同時說著。

"Dude，我們一起做吧，就我跟你?"

Eddy說著他一直想說的話。

"當然不可能只有我們兩個啦....之前拍cover就需要那麼多人力了，我是說，我們可以兩個人一起做某些主題，拍攝應該可以自己來，但是後期剪接或是推廣可能還需要其他人的幫忙...."

Eddy在耳旁嘟嘟囊囊的說著，Brett只覺得自己的嘴角完全一直不住上揚。

"Eddy..."

"嗯？"Eddy把臉靠到Brett的臉旁邊，想聽清楚Brett在說些什麼。

"你的嘴好難聞啊。"

"這種重要的感動時刻你在說什麼啊？！！！"

總之，他們一起開始所有的計畫。

Kickstarter成功達到目標金額的那一刻，Brett一瞬間什麼話都說不出來。

他只是不停地說 "We did it! Oh....We did it!!! "

雖然他勉強記得還在直播中，只是心理的雀躍和興奮，狂喜和煩惱，擔憂和如釋重負都瞬間席捲了整個腦袋。終於他把手機交給Eddy，忍不住在一片黑暗的道路上狂奔。

"Eddy!!!We did it!!!!!!!"

"Yeah I know...."

Eddy看起來比想像中還要鎮靜，或許只有正在收看直播的觀眾能感受到畫面在晃動。

Brett把手機拿回來，努力組織語言跟正在看直播的觀眾們分享喜悅。

"謝謝各位，這都是因為有你們，我們成功募到預定金額...." 

就算突然被Eddy抱住，Brett還是止不住的對著鏡頭感謝。

"I love you Eddy." 在Eddy的擁抱裡，他甚至把所有感激的心情喃喃的說出口

Eddy似乎回了什麼，在他更加收緊的懷抱中好像聽見了I love you too，但是Brett已經無法辨認這是不是他的錯覺了。

在墨爾本的黑暗中，只有路燈和滿天星空籠罩著他們，彷彿整個世界只剩下他們兩人，當然這整件事不是只有他們兩人就辦的到，還有Jordon、Jenelle、還有慷慨贊助的觀眾.....但在這瞬間，在Eddy帶著汗味的擁抱裡Brett覺得有些失神了，為了他們想做的事，為了成功完成的事，為了他們......

感覺過了很久又似乎只有幾秒鐘，Eddy放開了他，對著鏡頭笑著"Thank you guys, you're awesome!" 

看著Eddy明明眼眶泛紅卻還是忍住哭腔的樣子，Brett哈了一聲，自然的接過鏡頭，再次對觀眾表達謝意。

"今晚不用睡在這裡，真是太好了！今天真冷啊，等一下我們會和朋友會合，然後去飯店check-in.... " 

而Eddy臉上的笑容就像現在一樣。

"Hey bro, 抱歉我睡過頭了！你有幫我點咖啡嗎？" 

早在看到Eddy從對街快步走來的時候Brett就幫他點單了，"怎樣，昨天回去還不夠晚嗎？" 

Eddy和Brett沒有住在一起，除非是要拍攝的那一天才會互相到對方家裡，大部分會到Eddy家，因為他的家人住在另一個城市，Eddy家是讓小兒子住的，剛好用來當他們的工作室...扯遠了，不另外搬出來住最大的原因是省房租，畢竟"創業" 期間，能省則省嘛。

"我有一個新想法，保證是全新的...."Eddy興致勃勃的拿著手機，迫不及待地說著。  
"Nah，這行不通，應該要改成這樣....."

一天又開始了，他們的日常，Brett和Eddy的日常。

Brett控制不住嘴角的笑意，和Eddy閃閃發光的眼神相視而笑，對，別忘了，

還有練習。

\---------------  
End.


	2. 愛是什麼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *20191115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《愛是什麼》
> 
> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *擅自設定各種形容詞和角色的心路歷程  
> *Breddy/依舊是朦朧清水向EBE  
> 

Eddy覺得自己是一個感情豐富的人，會因為電影的片段而生氣流淚，會因為聽到一段音樂而喜悅，看到蟑螂會失聲尖叫....好吧，這是不怎麼man，但他就是怕這種喀拉喀拉擺動翅膀的黑色生物啊。

Brett面無表情的拿起一旁的廢譜紙，啪的一聲結束囂張黑色生物的一生。

"You're the best..." Eddy驚魂未定的讚揚Brett，略低的角度只看得到Brett眼鏡的反光。

"小菜一碟。"Brett熟練的揉起行兇的紙張，俐落的丟進一旁的垃圾桶。

這雙手到底是怎麼那麼有殺傷力呢....

Eddy重新拿起在混亂中還是好好輕放在沙發上的小提琴，漫不經心地繼續調音。

Brett的手是他喜歡的形狀，雖然總是被本人嫌棄不夠大很難用第四指揉音，但是從手掌的寬度到手指的長度，延伸到指甲的形狀和光澤度都很完美的正中Eddy的紅心。透著健康光澤的粉色指甲和白皙修長的手指總是在練習的時候吸引Eddy的目光。

他們初期喜歡有意無意的把Brett塑造成一個類似古典樂死宅或練習魔人的形象（但當然比不過永遠的精神指標Ling Ling）。

有時在某些Charade單元中，Brett對於軟性的情緒表達詞彙也顯得十分不擅長，例如熱情、初戀、浪漫、愛 。好像Brett真的是一個不想花過多精力在小提琴相關事物以外的人一樣。

他喜歡Brett的音樂風格，那麼的溫暖與甜蜜，但是又猝不及防的讓人驚醒般的莊嚴。雖然Brett總是被說有一張彷彿對外界的一切都不感興趣dead face，和他表現出來的音樂風格完全不同。他也喜歡這種極具反差效果的表現方式。

但他最喜歡的還是整個浸入音樂中而微笑的Brett，在旁邊觀看的人一定也會被帶入Brett的世界。

要是有一個Charade的題目是10個Brett Yang最喜愛的東西，Eddy覺得Brett-Eddy組一定會10/10滿分過關。他很有自信自己對Brett的了解程度。

但他卻不確定Brett會不會知道Eddy Chen喜好前三名。

他曾經崇拜Brett過，說是曾經——也不是現在已經不崇拜——他們從小就認識，是熟到雙方家庭都有來往的關係。而因為Brett總是那麼冷靜又深思熟慮，可以帶領著他一直往前走，在兩人的相處模式中總是那個最後做決定的人。但現在應該可以說他們的距離沒有那麼遠？他們更加親近，他們可以討論對未來的想法，他們會玩數到三指出哪個女孩更好看的遊戲，他們會分享彼此害怕什麼，希望獲得什麼.....

Eddy覺得其實就連自己也很難完全了解自己在想什麼。想當音樂家，就固執的勇往直前；想當Youtuber，雖然是一條不一樣的路，一旦決定就義無反顧的轉換跑道。

看起來好像知道自己該做什麼，但他突然發現，這些也是Brett想做的。只要和Brett 一起，他都毫無疑問的認為絕對可以成功。

為什麼會那麼毫無保留的信任Brett呢？

\-------

"Eddy, hey! Eddy, bro.... " 

"抱歉，剛剛突然恍神了！" 

Brett挑眉看著Eddy，他們正在練習明天要拍攝的雙小提琴演奏part2。part1的迴響很好，所以他們又排定了幾首曲目，這類的表演單元被觀眾戲稱為flexing program，就算因為影片的長度不會真的讓觀眾看到全曲，但基於專業音樂家的堅持，他們還是會在拍攝時把所有曲子完整演出，再後製剪出精采片段。

所以練習就很重要了，PRACTICE是唯一真理。

"Never mind， 從12小節開始吧。" Brett用琴弓指指樂譜，下垂的眼角好像快睡著一般。但Eddy知道練習時候的Brett絕對不會想睡，心無旁鶩到驚人，練習是Brett熱愛的事情之一。

還有珍珠奶茶、毛茸茸的狗狗、紅襪子、淺藍色的牛仔外套.....

看，很容易就湊滿10個題目了。

那如果是Eddy呢，

也在Brett的清單裡嗎？

"啊～～這段真的好難啊！！" 他們試了幾次，第二樂章怎樣都合不起來。

"今天就到這裡？" Eddy煩躁的把前額的瀏海往上一撥，詢問著已經整個腦袋湊到ipad螢幕前的Brett。

"我再試一下..." Brett還在和一連串的16分音符較勁，從後面看新剪的髮型顯得很俐落，而因為低頭的原因露出更多的後頸。

Eddy忍不住伸出手指碰一下那個不常曬到太陽而特別白的部位。

"！" Brett反應有點大的顫抖一下。

"你幹嘛？"  
"沒有，只是想摸一下。" 

"喔，還以為你要搔我癢呢，來，幫我聽一下這個音有沒有在調上？" Brett毫不客氣的使喚完美音準先生。

"這是D flat吧？你拉成D natural了！" 

Eddy側頭夾住小提琴，皺眉試著拉了Brett的那個段落。"bro... 這真的太難了，我在這裡的節奏跟你完全不一樣，我們幾乎是交錯出現...."

Eddy閉著眼睛又試著拉自己剛剛已經練習無數遍的第一小提琴部份，這裡音是不是太高了？這裡延長的部分可以揉音等Brett的段落出現再停？Eddy很喜歡在反覆的自我懷疑中尋找出自己能接受的答案。

"啊～～～我不行了！！" 身旁的Brett發出慘叫，本來已經很亂的髮型被抓得更亂。"我需要休息！來杯珍珠奶茶！好不容易沒拍攝的假日我們不能真的就這樣整天待在家裡練習！" 

"Hey！ 是你說要練的！" Eddy好不容易找到演奏方式的新靈感瞬間被Brett打散了，他把琴弓換手拿，用空下來的右手加入揉亂Brett頭髮的行列，混亂中又順勢滑過Brett的後頸。

"！" 

就連Eddy也感受到Brett的震動。

"bro，抱歉，我沒想到你現在那麼怕癢...." 

"可能...因為剛剪頭髮吧？我這次剃得比較上面..." Brett整個臉都紅了，Eddy想剛剛他的臉有那麼紅嗎？Brett突然和以前不一樣的反應讓他覺得很新鮮。

"算了，今天就到這裡吧。我們出去走走？順便帶相機，我剛剛突然有靈感，我們可以拍一個Ling Ling insurance戶外版。" 

"Sure，我是保鏢，你當沒有insurance被搶的普通人。哈哈哈，最好把你的中提琴也帶著，我們可以再拍一個對照版，小提琴被搶走和中提琴被搶走的不同反應！" Eddy邊大笑邊打開琴盒，瞬間想出幾個拍攝的題材。

"OH! You're a genius! " Brett跟著大笑，"Viola king 也要出場嗎？你的最愛？" 

"Viola king已經是過去式了，我們要發展一個新的角色...." Eddy背起琴盒和相機包，跟著Brett走出房間。

"保鏢別忘了你的帽子。" Brett把放在桌上的LingLing棒球帽隨手放在配合彎腰的Eddy頭上。

房門關上，大門關上。

Eddy不知道他有沒有在Brett的清單裡。

至少他們的喜好清單裡都有roast viola這個選項。

如果喜好重疊更多的話，也許有一天Eddy能夠直接確認這點吧。

End. 

___________________________

*喜歡內心糾結小劇場很多(擅自設定) 的Eddy  
*其實整篇最想表達的是Brett的愛心清單裡有Eddy Chen這件事


	3. Violin duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Violin duet》
> 
> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *擅自使用各種形容詞來描述樂曲和角色的心路歷程，可能與現實不符。  
> *Breddy/EBE

Brett一直認為詮釋曲子就是按著譜上的標示，Andante, Moderato, Allegro, Agitato, Dolce, coda.... 這是古典音樂家應該具備的能力，不帶入過多個人情緒而忠實反應出作曲家想表現的風格。

這可能是他無法成為獨奏家的其中一個原因，他太理性了，他想用可歸類的方法找到每首曲子的演奏模式。

就像他無法演奏好Czardas一樣。當然，從G換到高把位，倚音轉換至滑音演奏，甚至到快速的連續跳弓他都可以做到，他練習讓自己的肌肉記得每個段落的變化，他的大腦也記得譜上每個強弱、每個音符上的標記。

但是他無法演奏出真正的Czardas，靈活、細膩又浪漫，第一部分的憂傷深沉，第二部分的歡快活潑，那個時代的匈牙利熱情音樂。

或許他本質上就和"熱情"這個詞沒有關聯。他的個人課老師建議他多出去走走，和世界多點交流，不要只在房間裡和音符打轉。要去感受不同的人、不同的文化、不同的觀點。

嘿，我以為澳籍華裔已經可以對生活有更深刻的反思了，結果還是缺少了什麼。Brett總在老師評論後想。

好吧，Brett喜歡獨自練習，也喜歡接觸人群。他天生是個善談話的人，他的敏銳觀察力可以知道交談的對象喜歡談論什麼；他可以在對談中把握節奏，引導人們說出他想接受的資訊而不會透漏出關於自己的過多訊息。

他喜歡熱鬧的地方，喝杯調酒，重節奏的夜店、電音party、人聲嘈雜的咖啡廳，這有助於他深陷其中遊走，而心裡的另一個他卻冷靜的在空中審視著笑鬧的人群。他想，他需要，他帶有目的性的尋找著他所缺乏的。

就算這麽開心的和各種人事物互相接觸，Brett最後總會陷入深深的倦怠。

他可以充滿挫敗的和Eddy互相抱怨帕格尼尼，那些變奏曲簡直是惡魔！但這沒關係，他們是音樂家，音樂家就是這樣天天生活在覺得自己不夠好一定還可以更好的折磨當中。慶幸這世上還有珍珠奶茶，讓他們覺得生活總是可以有一些期待。

但他拉不好Czardas ，這幾乎成為他的心魔。

他...就是做不到，那泫然欲泣幾乎奉獻所有的吶喊無法在他的演奏中傳達。老師總是皺眉的對他說"Brett，你已經夠好了，你只需要...." 

他需要什麼呢？那種瘋狂的情感？足以把自己拉入深淵的糾纏，對愛人、對民族、對土地....他只是...他不明白。

和Eddy一起玩樂性質的組成TwoSet Violin前，他們在同個學校也是各自在各自的練習室，就算互相到對方家裡也是選擇不同的房間，互不打擾的練習。

直到有一次大人都不在家，他們練琴練得無聊了，開始在Brett家的客廳打遊戲。Eddy先死了，邊看Brett奮力通關邊拿著小提琴隨意撥弦發出聲音，然後不知怎麼的，Brett也開始一起拉琴。他們合奏了巴哈的曲子，交錯的相似段落，互相追逐填補與等待，Brett從來沒有這種體驗。

他在樂團裡無論是第一提琴或第二提琴，每個段落都是固定的。沒有人等待誰，你只能一直跟上，否則就會被所有人拋下。他的演奏乾淨俐落容易分辨，常由他擔任主導進入樂曲的角色。

跟鋼琴伴奏也是由他進行指令，微微點頭，眼神接觸，吸氣進入。他要保持獨奏的完整性，鋼琴伴奏則是他完美的輔助。

所以他從來沒想過原來跟別人互相配合是這麼美好的事。不是說他沒有配合過其他人，而是他感受到在演奏過程中就算出了差錯，無論是Eddy或是他，都能夠互相cover對方，那種神奇的感應讓曲子不會因為音準或節奏的失誤而停下，他們用著幾乎遊戲的方式拉完整首曲子。

"Brett！你太棒了！你怎麼接下去的？" Eddy在曲子結束後興奮的大喊，雖然他們在後半段已經笑得快拉不出聲音，但是仍然艱難的完成"創舉"。

"你也是，我聽到那個高音快笑出來...不我已經笑出來了，但你用顫音幫我連下去...喔太蠢了，這裡哪來的顫音？" Brett拍著大腿笑得渾身顫抖。

他再一次感受到小提琴帶給他的愉悅——兩個人一起。

Eddy的風格更加呈現當下的心情，悲傷柔軟的...幾乎令人流淚的西貝流士D小調協奏曲。第二樂章其實更加厚重嚴謹，Eddy演奏時在想什麼呢？有一天再也無法彈奏這首曲子嗎？

Brett面無表情的看著Eddy演奏完最後一個音。看，就算內心再觸動，他還是無法坦率的流淚，就像一個年久失修快崩壞的石像，任憑藤蔓青苔捆縛著自己。

" Brett？ bro，怎麼了？你看起來很傷心？"Eddy轉頭看向Brett，彷彿不知道發生什麼事又彷彿了解他的一切，語氣溫柔沉靜。

" ...我只是想到真的達成200萬訂閱你就要直播表演西貝流士了。"

" Oh！No.... It's so bad.... "Eddy戲劇性的攤坐在Brett旁邊的沙發上，"等一下，別忘了還有你的柴可夫斯基啊！"

" 難道我們就這樣一人乾拉一首，不用找樂團伴奏？或是兩個人一起表演就好？"

" 但這樣我們等於兩首曲子都要練好第一部和第二部？！"

"天啊...當初是誰提議做這件事的？不，我沒想到200萬就快達到了，我以為和100萬一樣還要幾年呢.... "

" 是你，別忘了你還說過今年底要練好帕格尼尼，子毓那首。"

" 喔天啊我這張嘴....."Brett半真半假的拍了拍自己的臉。懶洋洋的把頭靠在Eddy肩膀上。

"...... "

一時間他們都不說話了。

Brett知道Eddy在等他說些什麼。

" Eddy你.....演奏時你在想什麼？"

" 想你啊。"Eddy笑嘻嘻的說。

" 在說什麼....太蠢了吧，我不是在機智問答，"Brett苦腦的笑出來，"我是說，打個比方，剛剛你在...在想什麼？ "Brett咬到舌頭，太蠢了，這比Eddy還蠢。

" 不，我真的在想你啊。Brett一臉無聊，難道我的琴聲吸引不了你的注意力？我好傷心啊～～我要把這個傷心的情緒讓你知道！"

" 哈哈你太蠢了吧！這是什麼啊？"Brett笑得要從Eddy的肩膀上滑下來，Eddy乾脆用右手從後背抱住Brett，讓他們更加貼近。

"我說真的，至少你有發現啊。 "Eddy的聲音從頭頂響起，Brett幾乎整個人被圈在Eddy懷裡。他覺得很安心，Eddy怎麼總是知道該在什麼時候做出讓他安心的舉動。

" 就像你知道我的情緒，我也知道你的。你在難過什麼呢？"Eddy語調緩和的問著，手指緩緩又有節奏的輕點Brett的肩膀。

Brett覺得他難以言明的情緒很輕易被Eddy安撫下來了。

" ....我現在可以拉Czardas 了。"

" hm？Czardas？這很酷。 "

" 你要聽嗎？"

" Sure. "

Brett突然想起自從他們組成Twoset後一起完成很多二重奏的曲子，有的時候他是第一部，但更多時候Eddy是第一部。

雖然一開始是互相開玩笑的分配，第一部音常常很高，Eddy的perfect pitch更容易完成高音啦，第二部通常比較簡單他們都想要選，還有Brett覺得自己比較會配合別人等等。

但其實他們都知道，他希望由Eddy帶領著他。

在他們彼此都很熟悉的演奏模式下，Brett希望有人可以主導著他；讓他能完全感受音樂以及小提琴純粹的樂趣；他不用提心吊膽的害怕讓出主導權，因為他自願交給Eddy。

對看，眼神交流，Eddy的急促吸氣，第一個音開始，曲子間偶爾的眼神接觸讓他們笑了出來，某種只有他們才知道的奇妙笑點。然後Brett終於覺得自己可以放下一切，專心享受他們之間的交互引力。

他該如何在演奏時讓聽眾感受到他的心呢？

或者是現在，他該如何讓Eddy感受他對他的愛？

不是那種稍縱即逝的激烈情感，也不是細水長流無聲無息的熟悉感。

Brett只想在這個當下，讓Eddy了解此時此刻他的想法。

首先是一個人，接著他們互相糾纏，從慢到快，由左自右的舞步，有些緊張不安又帶著期待。他們從篝火旁踏入星空，在黑暗的天空中星辰密佈，燃燒的火焰伴隨著煙霧一陣陣的竄昇又落下，從內釋放到外的熱意讓他們汗流不已，黏膩的糾纏雙手，甜蜜的舞曲讓人回味，在最高點的明亮星光中越昇越高，他們已經無法分開。

音樂停止，Brett有些茫然，瀏海凌亂滿頭是汗。他抬頭看著鼓掌的Eddy。

"我也愛你，Brett。" 

雖然Brett還是哭不出來，但他幾乎覺得眼淚已經流下臉頰。

End. 

\--------------

*我感覺對他們的彩虹屁快要吹完了，文學造詣實在很不夠～希望真的演奏過這些曲子的小提琴家不要看到，因為他們可能會覺得很莫名其妙...

*看到他們變裝後（雖然不斷被認出來）在街頭表演那集，Brett拉了Monti的Czardas我覺得好好聽啊～然後就出現這篇幻想文～

*還有Brett流下來的應該是汗啦哈哈哈！！！


	4. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20200203

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Saudade》
> 
> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *有平行世界/災難/超能力...等亂七八糟內容  
> *Breddy/EBE

他已經快想不起Eddy的模樣了。

這場災難...從什麼時候開始呢？從某個不起眼的森林大火，延燒到整個澳洲大陸，正當以為一切穩定時，誰也沒想到火災造成的濃煙會導致全球氣候變化。從一開始的驟冷到突然驟熱，瞬間冰封的世界又因為氣溫升高而發生水患，蚊蟲滋生，糧食短缺，然後又緊接而來的地殼變動.....地球已經無法負荷這些災害了。

他說謊了，他每天都想著Eddy，這幾乎是他可以堅持存活下去的一種信念。Eddy... 他在哪裡呢？Eddy一定還活著，像他這樣的人都可以咬牙堅持下來了，Eddy一定比他更加能夠適應...不，他容易感冒、腸胃不好，不過有鍛鍊身體或許能有更好的抵抗力....

每天每天，Brett只能靠著這幾乎把他逼瘋的各種擔心與想像撐過恐懼心慌的每天。

"戴眼鏡的，今天換你守夜。"

Brett含糊的回應一聲，就算體格不怎樣，在這混亂的局面下靠著一股狠勁成功讓所有人不會騎到他頭上。小提琴家曾經整齊潔淨的雙手現在佈滿傷痕，手掌用隨意撕成條狀的布料綑綁著，一方面可以包紮傷口，另一方面可以隨時綁著防身的利器——Brett在這幾個月裡靠著這個好工具躲過一次次的危機，無論是飢餓的野獸還是居心叵測的同類帶來的危機。

他的身體起了一些變化，本來還很害怕這是什麼類似迴光返照的症狀，但周圍陸陸續續都有類似的情形發生。像是有人力氣變得很大、有人活動速度變很快、有人能從手心冒出火花或水柱...地球都變成這樣了，人類也相應有了變化好像也不是什麼不能接受的事。

Brett的變化...或是稱為超能力？他不常看電影，唯一知道的是漫威系列的幾個角色，他只能和旁人一樣稱呼這個變化為"超能力" 。他的視力變好，或是可以說變得太好了。他可以看到數公里以外的景象，並且能夠把遠處的景象局部放大。他也可以"看" 見近處更細微的部分，經過局部放大後他甚至可以看清楚昆蟲觸角上的絨毛。

這使得他的眼鏡變成了擺飾，但Brett沒跟任何人說他的能力是什麼，大家只認為他有感應危險的能力，而不知道他其實是真的看到了危險接近。

今晚的月亮大的可怕，氣溫也開始降低了。Brett所在的地方曾經是一棟商辦大樓，因為地震的緣故頂端的樓層滑落倒塌，他們駐紮在已經沒有天花板，鋼筋裸露的低樓層，幸好有足夠的房間可以供這裡數十個人居住。在這裡已經幾個月了，廣播還收得到政府的公告訊息，說快要有軍隊來救援了，請存活者撐下去，做好準備安心等待。

要等待什麼呢？救援可以把他們帶到什麼地方呢？這幾個月他和其他同伴盡可能搜尋了周圍環境，至少在市區內甚至往外延伸300公里內沒有其他人類存活的痕跡了，軍隊能把他們帶到什麼地方呢？

所有人都有自己的猜測與打算。Brett在等待時機，食物快不夠了，他預計在下一次外出尋找食物的時候獨自離開這個暫時的聚落。也許他真的也有預測危機的超能力，他覺得這地方將要變得不安全了，溫度再次越來越低，這棟大樓應該撐不住再次的劇烈溫度變化。

看著眼前的月亮，他的手指無意識的彈奏起來，幾個月前的他能夠想到今天坐在廢墟裡看月光的情景嗎？如果沒有發生這一切，他跟Eddy應該已經開始準備五月份即將到來的演出，新穎的合作方式，他們都非常期待的盛會。

Brett當初是為了處理銀行的帳務獨自前往澳洲一趟，他不知道該慶幸這趟旅程只有他自己一個人，還是該悲傷只有他自己一個人。而且就算他離開這裡，又該怎麼跨越太平洋找到Eddy呢？

茫然的看著遠方騷動的黑影，至少現在這裡還是安全的，那未來呢？

今晚就連蕭邦的夜曲也不能讓他安眠，他想念那些夜晚練習的時光，可是就連他自己也不知道他的小提琴是否能夠再次被演奏。

\--

時間到了。

清晨Brett背起琴盒，獨自離開。

\--

走在荒涼的馬路上，起碼柏油路還沒有完全毀壞，比起走在泥濘中還要好多了。

遠處一陣陣帶起滾滾黃沙的騷動，Brett毫不費力的看清是一條奔馳的車隊，是廣播裡提到軍隊嗎？但Brett已經決定自己不會跟著走。他太累了，要是只有自己一個人，為什麽不好好找個地方最後一次為自己演奏？他要走到什麼時候呢？就走到走不動為止吧。在失去意識前拉一首德布西的奏鳴曲...

"Eddy.....? " Brett突然看見遠方飛逝過去的車隊，其中一輛車上有他不會認錯的側面，他的Eddy。

他奮不顧身的狂奔，車隊疾駛而去，越來越遠，他的Eddy。Brett像瘋了似的大喊，許久沒使用的喉嚨沙啞難以出聲，但他還是不放棄的喊著。

"... Eddy.... Eddy!!!!!Eddy!!!!!!Eddy!!!!! "

車隊越來越遠，這只是他的幻覺嗎？他...真的快撐不下去了。

Brett蹲坐在龜裂的公路上，覺得這一切都突然變得很可笑。他在堅持什麼呢，他在尋找Eddy但事實是他再也見不到Eddy了。這該死的世界究竟是怎麼發生的？他多希望醒來的那一刻發現原來這一切都是作夢，但在每次睜眼的那瞬間總是發現這一切都是真的。

他閉上眼，再睜開眼。

他察覺到他被緊緊圈入一個擁抱中。

"Eddy.... "

"....為什麼你不見了....." Brett哭得無法喘氣，在Eddy的懷抱裡止不住的抽噎，熟悉的味道讓他的淚腺無法抑制的流淚。"你到底在哪裡？我每天每天.....都一直在想.....我....一直活著....就是覺得一定還能再和你碰面....."

"對不起，Brett.... my bae，真的對不起....我也在找你..." Eddy彷彿要把Brett嵌進胸膛般的緊緊抱著他，他親吻著Brett的頭頂，然後顫抖的在他的頸邊抽泣，"我好怕再也見不到你，我...." 他捧起Brett的雙手，細細的不斷的親吻著。"你的手....為什麽受那麼嚴重的傷？為什麽？你那麼寶貴珍惜的手？！嗚...." 他最後無法止住聲音的放聲大哭。

"You silly man. " Brett看著Eddy嚎哭的慘狀，忍不住笑了出來，"現在還在管什麼手，能活下來最重要。"

他現在才能好好觀察Eddy，他看起來過得不錯，至少比他還好吧。Eddy衣著乾淨整齊，臉上身上毫無傷痕，對了，他剛剛還坐在車隊中的其中一台車上。那輛車呢？Eddy怎麼突然出現的？

"bro，你怎麼來這裡的？我還以為你在新加坡..." Brett直覺的提出疑問。

"...... Brett，你說，如果真的有平行世界，另一個世界的我們在幹麻呢？"

"...也許正在討論新題材、在想晚餐要吃什麼、我在練習之後的直播曲子，你在和剪片溝通....."

".... 我好想練習...每晚都想...."

"但現在找到你了，我覺得就算以後再也沒辦法演奏小提琴也可以忍受..."

Brett突然覺得很想睡，為什麼他和Eddy在討論這些話題呢？他剛剛在公路上看到Eddy，然而現在他卻躺在床鋪上....

"Brett，你知道薛丁格的貓這個實驗吧？"

Eddy的聲音像是在天空頂端傳來，轟隆隆的有著很大的回音，Brett下意識的握緊手上的刀片，他的大腿也碰得到放在腳邊旁邊的琴盒。

"...... 在放有毒氣的盒子打開前，我們都無法知道這隻貓是生是死。他有一半的機率活著，也有一半的機率死亡。"

"於是在同個時間軸上的不同世界都有一個裝著貓的盒子，它們在同個時間點被開啟，不同世界的貓都只會有一個結果，或者活著，或者死去。不可能在相同的時間點上有的貓活著，有的貓死去——當盒子被打開，就只會有一種結果。"

"你是說，在這一秒我們就算在不同的世界裡也待在一起？就像現在一樣？"

" 應該是說，因為「發現」那個世界的我們在一起，所以這個世界的我們最後也一定會見面。"

Brett右手用力握緊手中的武器，左手緊抓著琴盒的握把。

" 那麼我現在「發現」這是一件不合理的事，這個世界還會繼續持續下去嗎？"

太蠢了，在他意識到這一切也許只是一個過於真實的夢境時，雖然之前的痛苦與悲傷不甘仍然存在，但他也隨之鬆懈下來，幸好這一切不是真的。

只是發現原來Eddy在他的潛意識中是扮演這種像是拯救者的角色，非常...令人窘迫。在他的夢裡，Brett十分願意把他經歷的這一切歸類為夢境，原來是這麽需要Eddy嗎？撐了那麼久甚至有了神奇的超能力，居然就是為了相信Eddy會出現，然後這傢伙還給他上了一堂他根本聽不懂的物理課。

在他有意識的察覺而且提出問題後，課堂終於結束，Eddy帶著解脫般的疲憊笑容說：

" 如果你發現，然後選擇，你將會到你選擇的那個世界。"

在未來的某一天，Brett最終發現這全都是"他" ，他在自己的知覺意識裡經歷不同的世界。  
到底哪個是真實呢？還是每個世界都是確切的存在？是由自己本身還是僅僅是意識來穿梭於每個不同的世界呢？

在自己的意識裡認為Eddy毫無疑問的會在他的身邊，於是無論穿梭到哪個世界都會有Eddy和Brett兩個人，two are better than one。若是他不再認為他們是一個整體，會不會在其他的世界裡無法再跟Eddy見面？於是又回到那個最讓他懼怕的夢境，苦撐著等待Eddy出現在他面前......

啊，so much pressure，還是繼續練習吧。

Only practice can change me and make me stronger. 

要是再有一個新世界，這次他要主動去尋找Eddy而不是被動等待了。

End.

\--

*靈感來自於每次Eddy不在Brett都會變成網癮青年狂po動態刷存在感～

*Saudade是葡萄牙語的特有單字，有很多種解釋，我取了其中一種："可以解釋為對不在場的愛人單純的思念，並不是對於現狀的不滿或強烈的痛苦悲傷，更像是在懶散的做白日夢一樣。也可以是一種當悲傷襲來時，希望有一種安慰感可以替代空缺，又帶有一種矛盾的喜悅。"

這種複雜的情緒我自己覺得很可以形容Brett的心情啦:D


End file.
